


A Blaze

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Gen, Humor, Lori gets in trouble once again, Rescue, Teenagers, burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Lori has a few words for Cybersix, maybe after she's done screaming whilst they fly through the air. Why is her life so weird when this woman justappears?





	A Blaze

**Author's Note:**

> Written on request for some folks at the Cybersix discord!

Lori can only give a muffled yelp as she clings to the cape-clad woman, fingers digging into Cybersix’s shoulders as the Cyber jumped through the air. “Don’t breath in the smoke, Lori. Hold your breath.” The teenager grunts weakly in response, just using what she has in her grasp of the woman’s cape to breathe through the fabric as Cybersix dives through the burning building. 

Lori really just wanted to know who and why people built buildings so damn tall in this town!? Why? How? When? The thought of punching the loser who decided this was normal kept her from outright panicking as this weird black-clad woman got them down two levels. 

The redhead sucks in a panicky breath once the air is clearer, releasing her grasp on the cape with a fearful noise. She never wants to be in the air again. _Never_ ever.

 _'I swear on all my Misfit CDS, I will never leave the ground again.'_ Runs through Lori's mind a few times with every leap and twist through the air.

“Keep holding on.” The Cyber advised gently before taking another leap, dropping down several feet, cutting through the crumbling building. “I’m holding, I’m holding!” The teenager yelped. “Trust me, I’m not letting go.” 

Cybersix lands hard on the next level, only momentarily unbalanced, before darting forward across the crumbling floors of the building. She grabs at her cape, using it to shield both of them as they burst through the window. The rest of the descent Lori realizes smoke inhalation or not, she can still scream, kind of uncontrollably even. The black-clad woman doesn’t react, simply planning their landing a few feet away from the building. 

Even being safely on the ground, Lori finds herself unable to let go of the other woman, a little bug-eyed and panicked. 

“You seem to have a knack for getting into trouble.” The cyber mused casually as she settled Lori back on her feet. The teenager can only sputter in mild indignation before puffing up. 

“Uh, excuse me, _you_ have a knack for attracting trouble! I was just minding my own business then- _that!_ ” 

Cybersix arched a brow back, lips curling into a vaguely amused smile. “Last I checked, I wasn’t the one hanging out in an abandoned building.” 

Lori opened and closed her mouth. “…Okay, you have a point, but I chose to ignore it because it’s stupid.” 

Cybersix rolled her eyes, resting a hand against her hip. “Well, if that isn’t familiar.” She mutters before turning away to look at the building. The redhead can only blink in confusion at the half-heard comment, not sure what to even say about it. Cybersix looks over her shoulder speaking more loudly. “Go home, Lori.” 

“You can’t-“ Before she could wind up to properly yell at this weirdo in black leather off, she just somehow launches herself up into the air, back towards the building. Cybersix swirls through the air, disappearing in the darkness itself beyond the flash of red of her cape.

“…Jerk.” Lori grumbles, shaking her fist at the sky yelling after the woman. "Show off-y jerk!"


End file.
